


Collection

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud decides the differences...
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Collection

**Author's Note:**

> "Just a quickie from Smut Month..."
> 
> December 27, 2005

Cloud had no difficulty remembering just why he disliked new competitors at the Coliseum. Because he had to fight them. Well, either he had to fight them or Hercules had to fight them and Hercules was never so good at remembering that battles were more a test of skill than an opportunity to fling some poor unsuspecting sap a few hundred yards to the other side of the arena before prancing around like an ape on steroids.

Admittedly, Cloud thought Hercules was an okay guy. Just lacking common sense.

However, he really did wish that Hercules had gotten the short straw on the last competitor. Not that he really minded having someone new in his bed. But he wasn't going to admit that. Not when it was a red-haired Turk bent on insinuating dirty things about his sword collection while begging for a blowjob.

And strangely, he didn't think Reno was such a bad person. Not just because Reno tasted of a familiar Mako taint as he submitted to that blowjob, either. But his reasons weren't entirely important as he swallowed Reno's seed and licked his lips. If the Coliseum hadn't been instilled with useful healing magic, Reno would be a collection of bruises. Instead, he was just giving Cloud an almost disgusted look.

"You were quick to do that," Reno said, shaking his head almost as though he was scolding Cloud.

"You were quick to beg," Cloud replied, knocking Reno's hands away and pulling the redhead's pants off. "Might as well get what we can, right?"

"Cloud..." Apparently Reno hadn't been expecting to end up underneath the blond.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Thinking back to battles fought and won against Reno, Cloud could only think it fitting that yet again Reno let himself be defeated, crying out once again in orgasm after quick preparation left their bodies joined and rocking together. Cloud wanted to find a little more joy in the experience, something beyond physical release as he thrust long and hard into Reno's body after Reno had spent himself.

But no, nothing more than his body and Reno's body. Which was fine. He didn't really need more. There were some things he knew he shouldn't collect.


End file.
